fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dianna Myelles
Dianna Myelles '''is a S-Class Mage affiliated with Nirvana's Peace, and possible the strongest mage within the Guild. Dianna was among the first few mages to join Nirvana's Peace, alongside Zenix Hurdell. Dianna is also among the children of the main Myelles Family branch, although she is the offspring of a love affair and only shares a mother with the other children. Dianna is closest to her little brother Ricco in comparison to her other siblings. Dianna is regarded as the Human Landmine for her immense skill and prowess of Landmine Magic, a form of magic that allows her to administer destructive offenses and impenetrable defenses. Dianna is known to go on many S-Class missions with fellow S-Class Mage Erika Stormborne, although they don't have an official team. '''Appearance Dianna is a 20 year-old woman with a petite appearance. Her hair is brown with the tips being a lighter shade. She is noted to have a somewhat juvenile appearance, due to her very unnoticeable bust. Although she isn't very intimidating at first glance, she is a powerful mage in almost all forms of combat. Dianna usually wears a grey or black shirt when outside of her home, accompanied by matching pants. Although she is known to wear a yellow shirt with little animal-like printings with cat mouths along with flowers. Although Dianna doesn't require glasses to see, she owns a pair for reading, meetings, and the occasional date, stating that they compliment her face and make her look intelligent. Personality Dianna shows herself as a cheery, yet dramatic person. She is known to be happy and lively about anything and everything, cheering on both, friends and foes, shouting at them to go all out. She is constantly shown to tell dramatic qualms of her love life, often dramatically confiding to Zenix, in whom responds to it in an also comedic, yet less dramatic and more of a laid back fashion. Dianna is also known to be a comedic relief during hard times for everyone at the guild, putting on stage acts to cheer everyone up in their darkest of times. Dianna doesn't care much for a love-life at the time being, wanting to focus more on adventures and being a mage even though she enjoys painting herself as someone who cares heavily about their romantic life and finding true love, although she one day wants to meet the one and settle down and live out the rest of her life with them. Dianna does hold great faith in the guild and as the current Guild Ace, she is the prime candidate to represent the power of Nirvana's Peace. She notes how being in the guild and everyone around her helped her become stronger, starting with the very first day of being in the guild with her battle against Zenix. She began to take notes of each and every battle she had and using it to advance her battle style, eventually becoming the strongest mage in the guild. Dianna is no stranger to injuring herself to prove how durable she is nor is she afraid to show skin. Dianna is also a wise person, giving advice to her guildmates when they ask, she also is said to have opened the eyes of a few of her fellow wizards. History Dianna was born in an unnamed village. She was the result of an affair, with both of her parent's being married at the time but going behind their significant other's backs. Dianna's birth alerted her parent's spouses of an affair, with Dianna's father being removed from his Ex-Wife's home, resulting in him seeking out his secret lover for a home. Dianna's Step-Father took mercy upon the man, having him work in the house as an employee of the Myelles Manor. He was allowed to raise Dianna seeing as the her Step-Father wanted nothing to do with her. Dianna grew up with her 3 siblings from her mother, however she has 2 other's from her father side she has yet to meet. Dianna was accepted by everyone in the house after she revealed her sexuality, all but her Step-Father, who'd despised her since birth. Dianna eventually decided to leave the luxurious manor in search of a new life she wanted, one of a mage. She found Nirvana's Peace, a guild she was one of the first few to join in. Dianna was the 2nd mage to become S-Class, however her power was realized and she was later promoted to Guild Ace, a title she defends with pride. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Landmine Magic: '''Landmine Magic is a Caster, Fire and subspecies of Explosion magic. This magic allows Dianna to cause powerful explosions through magic circles that function in a similar fashion to landmines. Dianna most be in contact with whatever she wishes to put the magic circle on. She can be in contact with one area of the ground and set up a magic circle 100 feet away, a show of her mastery of this magic. Dianna is also capable of cloaking her magic circles instantly once summoned however they can't explode unless she uncloaks them, which still takes a 2 second delay to explode, requiring pin-point timing. Dianna is also skilled enough to put small circles on enemies when making physical contact such as punching or even if she is hit instead of doing the hitting. Dianna's versatile and masterful usage of this magic is what gave her the title of Guild Ace of Nirvana's Peace. * '''Great Wall of Fire: '''Dianna sets up a row of 5 minimum magic circles and once they explode, they erupt into gigantic pillars that function as a wall made of fire. The fire's emitted from this spell can reach a temperature high enough to evaporate water, melt metal etc. This makes it a powerful spell for defense seeing as mostly anything that comes in contact can't get through it. Unlike most other of Dianna's spells, this one sets off instantly. * '''Burning Snake: '''Dianna sets up numerous magic circles that explode one after another within 1 second between each explosion with the explosions moving in an awkward and unpredictable fashion to one won't be able to tell exactly where they're going, just that it's coming for them. ** '''Twin Viper: '''Dianna sets off a whole second '''Burning Snake '''that's works in cooperation with the other, cornering off and limiting the area's the target can flee in, still moving randomly yet with the intent of obliterating the target. * '''6 Feet Under: '''Dianna sets up 6 magic circles that are clustered together, appearing as a somewhat large circle when seen. They all erupt in unison, setting off a massive explosion that is even more intense thanks to the combined efforts of each circle. * '''Hell Storm: '''A gigantic magic circle that takes Dianna some time to form. Dianna usually sets this circle up in secret, staying stationary and instantly hiding the magic circle once it's done. Dianna usually lures the target near or into the center of the circle, where she puts out 2 fingers before lifting them up, setting a gigantic explosion. This explosion appears like a storm from a distance, generating a gigantic cloud of smoke in the process. Unlike most other of Dianna's spells, this one sets off instantly. '''Unfathomable Magic Power: '''Dianna's magic power is unbelievably strong, a result of her training, natural talent and her magic, which requires a large amount of magic to use on the scale she does. Dianna is noted to be able to charge a magic cannon created by Lavar and Anoki, which was powerful enough to destroy a large tower. '''Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Dianna is skilled at hand to hand combat, her prowess with physical combat is a result of countless needs of using her magic in a more close-ranged style. '''Immense Durability: '''Dianna is extremely durable, this is shown by her tanking her own attacks, usually done when showing her strength to foes. This is stated to be an incredible feat as victims to her magic have referred to the immense power as unbearable, like being landed on by a gigantic air-ship. '''Trivia Category:Female Category:Females Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters